1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of triglycerides of C.sub.6 -C.sub.22 fatty acids.
2. Statement of Related Art
In the production of methyl esters by reaction of oils, particularly coconut oil or palm kernel oil, large quantities of so-called first-cut methyl esters, i.e. C.sub.8 -C.sub.12 methyl esters, are inevitably formed due to the nature of the starting material. The quantity in which these first-cut methyl esters are formed is generally greater than the demand, so that there is considerable interest in a process for the production of triglycerides from the corresponding short-chain methyl ester mixtures directly, i.e. without preliminary conversion of the methyl esters into the corresponding fatty acids.
Processes for the production of triglycerides of the type mentioned above are known in which sodium methylate and sodium hydroxide are used as alkaline catalysts. However, the triglycerides obtained are dark in color and require elaborate purification for use in the food industry. In addition, the reaction systems show a tendency towards emulsification, in addition to which the sodium salts of the fatty acids formed as secondary products are difficult to remove.